This invention relates generally to a container and, more particularly, to a container for storing a child's baby teeth so that the teeth may be retained as a keepsake.
Many parents like to keep their children's baby teeth as a remembrance. Often the teeth are stored rather slipshod in a spare container which was originally designed and used for another purpose. A need exists for a container which is specifically arranged for baby teeth.